I'm not strong enough
by aspiringsupervillin
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Ever wonder what would happen if they hooked up with the wrong guy?
1. Chapter 1

**I WAS ASKED **** FORCED**** TO WRITE THIS. I DON'T LIKE THE COUPLE, I STINK AT SPELLING AND GRAMMER,AND MY FRIST FIC FLOPPED. WHY WOULD I PUT MYSELF IN THAT SPOT AGAIN?****NOT OF MY OWN FREE WILL OFCOURSE**** IF YOU DON'T DIE LAUGHING YOU HAVE NO SENCE OF HUMOR**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Back again, Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata, limps in through the door of the hospital. _Those 'training sesions, are going to be the death of her. This is the fourth time this week, and it's only Wenesday. We have to put a stop to this, or Hinata will die. _Sakura, leads her to a room, were she can do a proper examination. "You know, it's a good thing you come straight here when this happens. Internal bleeding is serious." Sakura, lectures her patient. "At least, your not like Naruto-baka. "Hinata gasps, "what do you mean?" "Well, he got a scraped knee, and instead. He said, that he was in so much pain, that he needed to be injected with morphine, and ramen." Hinata giggles, and blushes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, it's just, Neji-san says, if he goes easy on me, I won't learn anything." Hinata, lowers her head in shame.

Sakura, thinks out loud, "You'll learn even less, if he keeps putting you in the hospital." Hinata, doesn't say anything to that. Sakura, continued to heal her, and make conversation. "He needs to lighten up, and not just with you, he's getting to be a real prick."

"I know, but, I can't just order him to go on a vacation, or something." Hinata, let's out with a sigh. _If only_, _he would just use his off time to train, and not take it out on me, when it's over anyway._

"Don't worry Hinata, I've got an idea, we'll hook Neji up with a date, and hopefully, he'll be to busy beat you up." Sakura said, obviously proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"I, don't think he, would like that very much." Hinata said, in a fearful stutter. "He is to wrapped up in training, to have time for girls." _Besides, who could we find that he wouldn't hate right away?_

Sakura, now done with healing Hinata, gets in to her thinking pose. _There has got to be some girl, that he likes, someone just like him, someone he wouldn't mind spending time with? "_Hinata, is there a girl he likes?"

Hinata, pushes her fingers together. "No. As, far as I can tell, the only girls he doesn't brush off, is Tenten, and myself." A question, eats at the back of Hinata's mind. "Sakura-san, how did you come up with this plan? And, why do you think it will work?"

Sakura, gives Hinata, a sly grin. "We'll, I, just asked myself, 'What would Ino do'? All boys, are the same, get him to go on a few dates, and he'll want more."

"But, what if Tenten, doesn't like him?" Hinata, asked nervously. "Leave Tenten, to me, and Ino, you make sure Neji, doesn't do anything stupid, like call her unattractive." Sakura says, in full confidence.

*******************************************************************************************************************

At the training fields. Tenten, sits on a rock, trying to catch her breath. While Lee, is smashing away at rocks, trees, anything in range, extra weights, and taijutsu. When Ino, shows up holding a dozen roses.

"Hey, Tenten, you got a delivery." Ino, yells as she calls the victim over to her. "Ino, I'm training, besides, shouldn't you make your own deliveries." Tenten states, rather than questions. "I, would expect this kind of densness from Naruto, but, not from you." Ino, retorts. "Huh? What, are you talking about Ino?" Tenten, asks, more confused than ever before.

Ino, smiles a sly smile. "These are for you, from a secert admirer." Tenten, narrows her eyes at Ino, and stares like this is somekind of joke, and everyone is going to jump out, and say, 'you've just got punked.'

"First of all, who ever it is, needs to do some research. I, hate roses. I, don't even like flowers. Second, I'm a career ninja. I, don't have time for boys, and there stupid little games. So, tell who ever it is that bought them, to find someone else. "Tenten rants, in a disturbingly calm voice.

Ino, gets angry, that someone, would say something like that about flowers. But, then sulks, that the plan isn't going well. "Don't worry, I'll tell Neji, that a ninjas' life is to short to waste, chasing someone, who doesn't want to be chased." Ino, turns to walk away_. Come on, take the bait, take the bait._

"Neji? !? No way, your lying. Neji, is all about training, and getting stronger, and..." Lee, cut Tenten off there. "The guy, senses the powers of youth, and have finally shown it's self, in my eternal rival."

"Now, look what you started. I'll, never hear the end of this, from those two." Tenten, is visibly angry at this point. "I, don't believe for a second that Neji, would have a crush on me. "Tenten, points an accusing finger. "He is all about training, and getting stronger. "Ino retortes. "Yes, he is, and so are you. He needs, more than a pretty face. He needs, someone who understands him. Think about it." Tenten, stares at the roses, for a good long minute, thinking. We, can only guess, whats going on in her head, right now.

_In Tentens imagination:_

_Alright, if I, did do this, I'm, not giving up my career. Neji, will just have to stay home with the kids, no way around that. And, we couldn't afford more than two, with my luck, they will probably be boys, and have his eyes, like little clones of him. _

_Tenten, comes home from a mission tired. She opens the door, to her, and her husbands house. "Hi honey, how was the mission?" Neji, greets her, still in an apron from cleaning the house. The first thing she notices, is the small circles dug into her hard wood floors. "MOMMY, MOMMY, DADDY TAUGHT US A NEW JUTSU." Before she could stop them, the two small Neji clones use rotation, on the hard wood floor. (judging by the fact, that they take their shoes off when the enter a house. I'm, guessing, this is a very big deal.)_

Tenten shivers, like the temperature just drop thirty degrees. "I'm, not strong enough."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back at the hospital. Ino walks in, the look on her face spells defeat. Sakura, notices the look, and guess what happened. "Shot down in flames?" Ino glares, "You have no idea. Did Hinata, have better luck with Neji?"

To answer her question. Hinata, limps in, holding her side. "Ouch." Sakura is enraged, "I TOLD YOU NO TRAINING FOR TWO DAYS. ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL YOU?" Hinata's voice, is just above a whisper. "Sorry, Sakura-san, it was my fault. I, accidently challenged Neji-san." Ino, asked before, Sakura could. "How do you accidently challenge someone?"

"I, did exactly what you told me to, Ino-san." Hinata, takes a seat in a wheel chair, to be taken to the exam room, and wait for her doctor. "Ino, asked. If, you did what I said, wouldn't Neji, be falling for Tenten?" Hinata, continues. "I told him, there was a rumor, that Tenten-san, had a crush on him. He just dismissed it. And, said, I, shouldn't listen to rumors. After that, I, told him that, if it's right then, rejecting her, or not acknowledging her, would hurt her worse than anything. And, would affect her performance on missions. That, would affect his mission success rate, since, they are on the same team. Ino, interrupts Hinata, "That was a good one Hinata." Hinata, takes the complement, and continues. He, seemed to think about it for a minute, then he said, that he wasn't strong enough." Sakura, chimmed in at this point. "Must be some sort of training lingo?" Ino agrees, "If they don't want to see, that they are perfect for each other, then that's a problem. But, how did you challenge him again?" Hinata, looks down in shame. "I, misunderstood what he meant, when he said, he wasn't strong enough. So, I ask if he wanted to train. He took me up on that, but, before I could shake my head no. Like a four year old, that doesn't want to eat their peas. "But, I still wonder, what he was thinking about?"

In Neji's imagination:

_His loving wife, returns from a mission. She was so much into her career, to give-up mission. So, he took to the role of the stay at home dad. And loved it, except, for the cooking, and the cleaning part. But, spending all this time with the girls (who looked exactly like their mother) made it worth it. He, had lost his father when he was four, and the thought of his girls growing up without him, was unbearable. Their mother had made them herself, or, so it would seem. He, walked into the living room from the kitchen, his apron still on. "Hello honey, how was the mission?" He asked. She says, "It went far better than expected, I even brought presents for the girls." All the girls needed to hear, was the word presents, to come running. Kuni? Shurikin? "DADDY, DADDY, LOOK WERE NINJA, JUST LIKE MOMMY." They began to throw, the weapons at each other, while running, and hiding, behind corners, furniture, and their parents. When they were done(which it all took place in only a couple of minutes) the roof, walls, the recliner, that his dad left him ,and the flat screen tv, looked like pin cushions. As he surveyed the damage, his loving wife was giving the girls pointers, on how to improve there aim. _"I'm, not strong enough."

Neji, has awoke in a cold sweat, ever since his cousin, had mention the possible relationship between him, and his team mate. He has had night mares about it, ever since. And, it was even worse when Lee, went out of his way, to leave them alone. Then, pick on him, for have some crush on her. God, only knows were he got that idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura lay in her bed have asleep. The plan to help Hinata get Neji off her back last week had failed miserably. Those to would not go out with each other if it was mission assigned by the hokage her self.**

**Then she began to dream. **

"_**Sakura I'm you from the future."**_

_**Sakura jumped from her bed. "What why are you here? Do I ever marry Sasuke-kun. What about Naruto and the akasuki? Tell me tell me."**_

"_**THAT'S WHY I'M HERE, You will confess your undying love for Naruto-kun then help him plot Sasuke assassination. And worse there will be witnesses. " **_

"_**No your lying it isn't true" The real Sakura shakes her head no and repeats "No" over and over.**_

"_**Yep and all the girls will pick on you dating Naruto-kun. This is what your future with him will be like."**_

_**Suddenly the room changes into Naruto's living room, with Naruto sitting in his chair. Little girls that look like Sakura made them herself come running into the room.**_

"_**Daddy daddy were there dinosaurs when you were growing up?"**_

_**Naruto sets his drink down and answers then in a strait face. " Of course there was, me and your grand father used to hunt long necks for all the clan rituals."**_

_**Both run out side yelling "Cool" The real Sakura just stood there with her jaw dropped. That is when anougher Sakura entered the room she looked like the one that came back from future except pregnant and leans over to look Naruto in the face.**_

"_**Look you I think the girls grades are bad enough now cut it out."**_

"_**Hey don't worry so much I'll be serious when I become Hokage."**_

_**This time the pregnant Sakura put Naruto in a head lock. "YOUR STILL A GENNIN."**_

_**The real Sakura fell to her knees to beg the future Sakura " please there has got to be some way I can change this."**_

" _**There is only one way." the future Sakura told her. "You must never try playing match maker with your friends again."**_

"_**Ok anything if it will prevent this from happening. "**_

_**Sakura leaps from her bed and looks around to realize she had fallen asleep, "Whew it was just a dream."**_

"_**Or was it?" says the future Sakura before jumping from the window.**_

_**The real Sakura turned pale " I'm not strong enough."**_

_

* * *

_

_**Out side Tenten releases her transformation. Neji asked her, "How did it go?"**_

"_**Just the way we planned. She won't try to force anyone to hook up again. Who is next?**_

_**Neji gave it thought then decided. "We don't have enough research on Ino yet so I will deal with Hinata tomorrow." **_

_

* * *

_

_**Ok then I really hope I have ruined naru/saku for every one. I mean it thank you for reading**_


	3. Chapter 3

Neji calmly approaches the targets. They suspect nothing. Shino is out training by his self so Kiba and Hinata are alone.

"Hey is it time for Hinata to go home already? We just started training." Kiba sounds annoyed.

Now is the moment to strike. "Not at all, I just wanted to be the first to congratulate the two of you."

"What do you mean Neji-nii-san?" Hinata sounded worried.

" Well I over heard that Hiashi-sama has approved of Kiba-san to become your husband."

Kiba fainted.

Hinata starts to sob uncontrollably. "But I love Naruto-kun. No this can't be."

Kiba wakes up when Hinata says that. " Oh what the…am I just chop liver to you now. This wasn't what I was planning on ether. But I'm not going to throw you under the bus like that."

"I hope the best for you two." And with his job done Neji left to go meet up with Tenten and plot revenge on Ino.

"Come on Hinata it probably wont be that bad."

* * *

"_Kiba-kun."_

_Kiba was half way out the window. Half way to freedom. "Yes, honey?"_

"_Why are you trying to sneak out the window?" _

_Kiba hangs his head down for a minute before answering. He need something that wouldn't end in getting his wife angry. Having his answer he picks his head back up and goes back inside. Now way he would make it out in time if she already knew._

"_Because Hinata-chan, I forgot you could see through walls." Kiba tries to smooth things back over but she wouldn't have it._

"_Kiba-kun, you know father is bringing the Hokage over for dinner tonight. Please behave this means so much to me." Hinata begs with her eyes._

_Kiba sighs. " I really wish Hana hadn't taught you how to do that." He gives he a peck on the cheek. She giggles and goes back to the kitchen._

_Kiba goes to the living room to find Akamaru. "Hey buddy I'm going to need a favor from yah later on." The dog wags his tail. " Yah see the wife's cooking again. I love her to death but I haven't been able to eat her food since that home made valentine chocolate she made."_

_If dogs could snicker. " Man I tell yah Akamaru, I am not looking forward to tonight. And with her old crush and her father there its going to be a nightmare. I can just see it now."_

"_EEP! KIBA-KUN HELP!" Hinata calls from the other room. Kiba and Akamaru rush in expecting the worst. They find his wife covered head to toe in some white powder, the stove on fire, and the sink overflowing with bubbles._

_She puts out the fire without any problems. But glares at her husband because he can't help but point and laugh. " You mixed up the baking soda and the flour again."_

"_When your done making fun of me wash the vegetables." She points at the sink that is still overflowing with bubbles._

_Kiba slaps his for head. " You don't wash vegetables with soap."_

_Hinata takes a spoon to taste the food on the stove. " the recipe book should say not to use soap then." She taste it and immanently starts to chock and chough._

"_You mixed up the salt and sugar again." Kiba hands her a glass of water._

"_Not everyone has you super nose Kiba-kun." Hinata states in frustration. "We have no choice we will just have to take them to a rest rant."_

"_Great now your dad can call you out for not marrying the Hokage when you had the chance, in front of the general public."_

"_Kiba please stop it."_

"_No I won't every time we see him that's all he talks about. And when our beloved Hokage first saw JR, he thought we go a new puppy."_

_Kiba imamates Naruto's voice. " Hey cool you guys got a new dog." Kiba uses his voice. "That's my son." Kiba goes back to Naruto's voice. " Cool you guys have a kid that looks like a dog."_

_Hinata gives Kiba a look that means business. She roles up a news paper._

"_Hi-hin-ata-chan……..Hey no don't!" Akamaru hides. She smacks Kiba in the nose with the paper._

"_No."_

"_Hey stop it I'm not kidding." She smacks him in the nose again._

"_No."_

* * *

"_Wow, that was pretty bad. How long till she finds out it was just us messing with her?" Tenten ask._

"_She will be fine once she goes home and confronts her father about it. Which may take awhile." Neji answers._

_Do you think we were to hard on her?" Tenten conscience gets to her._

"_No."_


End file.
